


Dearest

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Post-Season/Series 06 AU, Protective Castiel, Schmoop, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel wins the war against Raphael, he becomes heaven's new (albeit reluctant) leader. Upon finally confessing his feelings to Dean, the two become lovers. However, when an Apha angel mates with a human, that human sprouts wings and becomes an Omega angel. With his new mate by his side, Castiel takes him to Eden so they can start their life, and family, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Castiel first brought Dean to the garden; he was awed by its beauty. Eden was like nothing he had ever seen before. Lush green spread out as far as the eye could see, and flowers speckled the fecund earth in every color he had ever seen and some he hadn't. Gentle rivers with translucent water meandered softly through the picturesque scene. It was perfection incarnate. He held on to Castiel even more tightly as the angel carried him through the air and toward a small clearing surrounding by magnificent ancient sequoias stretched into the sky. They were more than just trees. Dean could almost feel their power and wisdom from his sky view in Castiel's arms. Everything here was much more than it seemed.

_Our love is stronger than their mightiest._

Dean sighed in contentment as he felt the surge of warmth and love in his chest that he had come to associate with Castiel communicating with him through his grace. They hardly spoke verbally now, both of them preferring the intimacy of communication through their bond. Dean's small, unfledged wings quivered in rapturous joy as they reached out to caress the pinions of Castiel's larger and more powerful ones. He knew that his mate would return the gesture if he could, but his beautiful wings were currently busy carrying Dean to their destination. 

_Cas. Love._

Dean was still new at expressing himself with his soul instead of his mouth, and he knew his attempts were clumsy and basic compared to the flowering and elegant declarations he received from Castiel. However, the latter didn't seem to mind in the least. His gentle hold on Dean tightened minutely and he allowed his head to drop as he placed an affectionate kiss on the top of his beloved's head.   
They finally touched down amidst the poppies and chrysanthemums that speckled the clearing, and the view was just as breathtaking from the ground as it had been in flight. Castiel seemed reluctant to let him down, but the hunter was eager and squirmed in his arms until the seraph finally relented. The grass beneath his bare feet was impossibly soft, and there seemed to be a faint warmth radiating from the ground. It wasn't just the ground though; it felt as though it were exuded by everything in Eden. 

_Beloved. Does this bring you joy?_

Dean forced himself to look away from the massive sequoia in front of him and once again put his attention on his mate. Castiel looked somewhat hesitant as he gazed at Dean, and if he didn't know his mate so well he would almost say shy. The seraph's wings were folded behind him, but they kept fluttering open and then closing once more. It was a dead giveaway to how nervous he was for Dean's approval of their new home. It was the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen.

_Cas. Love. Home anywhere. Together._

Dean felt his heart swell in affection at the look of relief on his mate's face, and he immediately ran forward to pull Castiel into a tight hug, pushing all of his gratitude and happiness through the bond. He felt a surge of gratitude in return, tinged with protectiveness and unconditional love. Castiel circled his enormous wings around Dean's frame, an act that embodied the fierce loyalty and dedication he had for his mate. Dean reveled in it. All of Eden would know how much they meant to each other.

 

Dean eventually pulled away, eager to explore more of his new home. Castiel seemed reluctant to let him out of the protective circle of his wings, but he eventually pulled them back and smiled as Dean ran through the clearing and looked up at a particularly strong, ancient sequoia. Dean was overwhelmed by how much there was to take in. He wished desperately that he could fly already. He wanted nothing more than to let the wind carry him to the tops of the silent giants. He knew that Castiel was allowing him to choose which one to build his nest in, the nest that would become their home and, someday, their children's (oh how he ached for a child). He flapped his immature wings in frustration, wishing that they would fledge soon so he could take to the sky and fly alongside his mate. Castiel seemed to sense his frustration, because the seraph was immediately at his side, his wings cradling Dean's much smaller ones with affection.

_Soon. We have all the time we need._

Dean felt the reassurances Castiel was sending him through their bond, and he leaned instinctively into the angel's soft caresses.

_Is this your choice, beloved?_

Dean couldn't help but smile at the endearment. Castiel loved to refer to him in ways that he would normally never admit to loving, but he did, and the seraph knew it. He looked back up at the mighty, towering tree before him. It felt _right_ , somehow. Strong and resilient, yet loving and wise. He knew that Castiel could feel it too as he gazed upon his mate's face with adoration.

“It's perfect, Cas.” Dean whispered in awe as he looked back up at their future home. He was filled with too much excitement to adequately express himself through the bond with his limited skill, so he turned to the spoken word instead. Castiel seemed to understand, and squeezed Dean's hand with his own.

“The others will be here soon.” Castiel whispered as he pulled Dean closer against his side with his wings, his voice sounding almost regretful. “I was hoping we would have a bit more... time. Alone.”

Dean felt his face flush at the unspoken suggestion in his angel's voice. He felt Castiel push a small tendril of arousal through their bond, and he gasped aloud. “Cas!” He laughed heartily and closed his eyes as his mate nuzzled him playfully with his wings. His smaller pair jumped with excitement at the unspoken promise of _later_.

“Hmm... Maybe I should take you now anyways.” His voice had turned low and gravelly, and Dean shivered with arousal. “Claim you here, for everyone to see.”

“Where? There's no nest- ah!” Dean finally managed to choke out, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a low moan as Castiel began to caress the auxiliary feathers where his wings met his back. He could practically feel the smug satisfaction from his mate through their bond as Castiel continued his ministrations. 

“Why not right here?” He whispered, mouth hot against Dean's ear. “Right on the ground. Amongst the grass and the flowers. You can spill your seed into the fertile earth as I spill mine into you.”

Dean couldn't even form coherent sentences as Castiel slowly moved his hands out to stroke his tertiaries with agonizing gentleness. The seraph seemed largely unaffected, and Dean should have felt embarrassed by how easily he was falling apart, but he just couldn't bring himself to protest. Castiel kept stroking, and eventually spoke again. “Or maybe, I'll fly you to the highest branch...” He trailed off and looked up the sequoia Dean had chosen. “Claim you and our new home at the same time.”

“Yes!” Dean gasped out. The idea turned him on more than he could express. Castiel chuckled against the shell of his ear and continued his ministrations. Dean rolled his eyes up as he felt his knees buckle with want, and immediately felt Castiel surge forward to support his weight. He was so far gone, the want so strong, that he couldn't even stand straight. Still, Castiel didn't relent. He finally gripped the base of Dean's wing tightly and ran his sinewy fingers through the downy under-feathers.

 

Dean stared up at the sky, unseeing, as Castiel continued to barrage him with relentless pleasure. He was so far gone he almost didn't notice the faint black shapes on the horizon getting steadily closer. When he finally did, they were almost upon them. “Cas...” He managed to choke out, struggling weakly against the seraph's iron grip. Castiel grunted in response, pulling Dean closer and running his other hand through the hunter's other wing. Castiel was just as gone as he was. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to collect his thoughts. Castiel was making that exceedingly difficult to do. “Cas please. T-they're coming...”

Castiel whimpered and reluctantly pulled his hands from Dean's quivering wings. Dean tried in vain to compose himself, but he realized how futile it was. He looked thoroughly debauched, with his face flushed and his small wings hanging low and wide, just crying out for Castiel to mate with him. Castiel looked almost as wrecked, his own wings arching obscenely toward Dean. Dean shot his mate a halfhearted glare, but there was no venom behind it. He was just as upset as Castiel they hadn't been able to finish what the seraph had started.

“Sister.” Castiel nodded as Rachel landed gracefully in front of them, her sleek silvery wings tucked neatly behind her. She raised her eyebrows minutely as she looked between Dean and Castiel, and then to their thoroughly ruffled plumage.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No-”

“Yes.” Dean groaned, and then felt a pulse of gentle reproach at his rudeness mixed with the much stronger feel of amusement through the bond. 

“Anael and her mate should be here soon. Balthazar was... distracted; he may be a bit later.” Rachel replied curtly, still sending furtive little glances toward Dean on the occasion. He gulped and tried to pull his wings back in to a respectable position, but it was no use. He was way too aroused.

“Thank you, Rachel.” Castiel replied, and Dean was actually impressed at how composed he sounded. Impressed and a little bit jealous. He looked up at the sky and saw another black speck getting closer and closer. That must be Anna and Jo. He couldn't help but smile. He wondered if she could fly yet, or if her wings were still as useless as Dean's were.

“... Sir, should I tell everyone when you will be back?” Rachel ventured, obviously unsure of if she should leave or not. Castiel nodded.

“Soon. I need to make sure my mate is comfortable first.” He replied, and Rachel nodded in understanding. 

“Of course. Gideon is overseeing things well for you, but we all look forward to your leadership once more.” 

“Thank you, Rachel.” Castiel nodded, his wings arching toward her momentarily in a friendly but dominant gesture. She returned a mirror, submissive copy of the motion and then she was gone, her lofty wings carrying her higher and higher into the sky. Dean watched her wistfully, feeling insecure once more about his inability to fly. Castiel just pulled him close once more and kissed him softly.

“Don't worry...” He muttered against Dean's hair as he stroked his hunter reassuringly. “I know just how to take your mind off of it.” 

“Pervert.” Dean laughed, pushing playfully at the seraph's shoulders to put some space between them. “Not in front of Jo. She's like my sister.”

Castiel pouted-the most adorable thing in the world in Dean's opinion-but honored his request. Dean smiled in relief. If his mate started up his previous activities, he doubted he would be able to bring himself to stop no matter _who_ was watching. 

Dean waved in excitement as he saw Jo and Anna circle closer. The blonde called down to him and waved her hands frantically in greeting, nearly falling out of Anna’s arms as she was carried closer to the clearing. The red head frantically grabbed her as she began to slide, obviously frazzled, but Jo didn’t seem to be phased at all. Dean grinned as Castiel chuckled. Typical Jo. 

“How was your journey?” Castiel asked Anna as soon as she landed and set Jo safely on the ground near Dean. Dean immediately pulled Jo into a friendly hug. 

“Tiring.” Anna replied eventually as she positioned herself next to Castiel. The latter gave her a  
sympathetic nod. “Jo has… quite a lot of energy.” 

“Yes, she does.” Castiel replied, but Dean could feel the warm affection that Castiel had for his friend, only strengthening when Jo stuck her tongue out at Anna in retaliation. She was fiery and hardheaded, and terrible at listening to her alpha, but he knew that Anna loved her deeply in spite (or more likely because) of that.

It had been a while since Castiel had seen Anna, and he knew his mate probably wanted to catch up. That was no problem, he wanted to show his future nesting place off to Jo anyways. She was going to be so jealous. Dean started back toward the sequoia, then motioned for Jo to follow him. Jo started after him, but looked at Anna hesitantly. The red haired angel nodded with a soft smile.

“Well, haven’t you turned into a submissive little omega?” Dean teased as they made their way across the clearing. The way Jo had looked to Anna for permission hadn’t escaped his notice. It was bizarre in a way. Jo never ‘asked’ for permission to do anything. It had been the source of extreme anxiety and worry for Dean on several occasions.

Jo didn’t respond, just looked down as her cheeks reddened slightly. Oh, now Dean was really suspicious. Jo didn’t do ‘shy’ and ‘coy’. Something was seriously going on here. “Jo?” 

“It’s nothing, Dean.” She laughed, obviously trying to throw him off. He knew she was trying to hide something from him, but he also knew how stubborn she was. If she really didn’t want him to know yet, nothing he said would change her mind. He decided to let it go for now. 

“Well, let me present to you…” He flung an arm out and stretched his wings widely as he gestured toward the giant sequoia. “My future nest.” 

“Oh Dean…” Jo’s eyes widened in shock and admiration as she looked up the massive trunk. It wasn’t the largest in the grove (thought it was close), but it was by far the most radiant. “It’s wonderful. Did Castiel choose this one?” 

“Nope.” Dean replied proudly, his wings ruffling a bit with satisfaction. “I chose.” 

Jo looked a bit shocked, but that quickly gave way to a sly smile. “I should have figured. He may be the alpha, but you’ve got him whipped.” 

“I could say the same for you and Anna.” Dean shot back. He knew that he was… less submissive than most omegas were, but he also knew that Castiel wouldn’t prefer him any other way. 

 

Jo looked back to where the two alphas had been speaking and waved eagerly to Anna. The redhead smiled and began to make her way towards them, followed closely by Castiel. 

“Did you see Dean and Castiel’s?” Jo asked excitedly as Anna wrapped her arms around the smaller angel and nuzzled her affectionately. “Isn’t it perfect?” 

“It is impressive.” Anna laughed at her mate’s excitement. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t be disappointed in yours. I found one nearby with strong, low branches. They will be perfect for learning to fly.” 

“Aw, but Dean got to choose his.” She fake pouted, crossing her arms. Anna sighed and turned to Castiel. 

“You two are bad influences.”

“I guess Cas just loves me that much.” Dean shrugged in mock seriousness, reaching out playfully with one of his wings towards his mate. Castiel immediately reciprocated even as he sent a surge of displeasure through the bond at Dean’s mocking. Dean rolled his eyes. Leave it to Castiel to take everything so seriously. 

“Can it, Winchester.” Jo snapped back with equal spirit. Dean placed his hand over his chest in  
mock shock.

“Enough you two.” Anna grumbled, stepping between the two omegas. “Jo, you can tell me which ones you like, but in the end I have to choose what I think will be best for the safety of you and the nest.”

“Cas?” Dean suddenly felt insecure. What if he had made the wrong choice? He didn’t really know anything about what trees were good for nesting, and what to look for. He wasn’t too worried about his own safety, but what about when they had children? 

Castiel must have sensed his apprehension, because Dean immediately felt a wave of calming reassurance wash over him.

_You chose well, beloved. I couldn’t imagine a finer choice._

Dean immediately relaxed upon receiving the sentiment, delivered so intimately and sincerely. He knew that Castiel wouldn’t lie to him or try to pad the truth about something as important as this. He relaxed his back against the seraph, who was now stroking his hair affectionately. 

“Ew. Get a room you two.” Jo groaned as Anna began to examine a somewhat smaller, but sturdy looking sequoia not far from where they were standing. Dean ignored her as Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his chin against his shoulder. Jo, obviously fed up with the PDAs, made a gagging motion before wandering off to find Anna. 

“That was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” Dean teased. The small pulse of embarrassment tinged with satisfaction told Dean all he needed to know. He had one devious angel for a mate. 

“Angels do not consider communion between a mated pair something to be done in private.” The seraph mumbled. “It is only your human modesty that tells you this is shameful.”

“Well I was human for thirty-two years, Cas. I’ve only been an angel for a few months. Are you having that hard of a time keeping it in your pants?” He whispered back, voice playful.

“Yes.” Castiel deadpanned. Dean laughed. 

“Next you’re going to be trying to get me to go around naked, cause clothes are a vestige of my ‘human modesty’”.

“Now that you mention it-” Castiel began, but Dean immediately shut him up by leaning back and placing a firm kiss against his lips. 

“No more angel culture right now, Cas. I’m still trying to absorb all this nest-building stuff you’ve been throwing at me. It sounds… complicated.” Dean felt his unease return once more. What if his nest was terrible? Would Castiel still be willing to mate with him? What if he couldn’t even manage to build a nest? Of course, this was all a moot point if he never figured out flying. The small protrusions on his back felt more like lead weights than wings sometimes, and he hated how awkward he probably looked trying to maneuver with them. 

“You _will_ fly.” Castiel urged, and Dean could feel his angel trying desperately to dispel the fear and doubt that now clouded their connection. “Give them time. They are strong and beautiful, just like you, and I have no doubt in either.” 

Dean flushed. No one ever gave Castiel the memo that he couldn’t just _say_ shit like that, but secretly he was happy about it. No one could turn him into a sap quite like good ol’ Cas. He sent him a tendril of love and appreciation, then reluctantly pulled away and looked back up at the site of his future nest. He had a lot of work to do before the mating season came, and he intended to be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Balthazar arrived much later with his omega; a former human women named Marlene. Her wings were much younger than Dean and Jo’s, still nowhere near flight ready, and she seemed to still be adjusting to the fact that she was no longer human. They chose a home on the opposite end of the clearing, but Dean and Jo both promised to come see her often and try to make her feel more at home.

Inias and his omega, Samandriel, arrived early the next day. Samandriel was different because he had never been human, so he was much more aware of the nuances of angel culture, and was able to fly easily with his well-developed wings. There was an unspoken agreement between them that he would act as mentor and guide for the new omegas when their alphas couldn’t teach them. Even Samandriel had an air of nervousness about him though. This was still the first mating season he would personally be affected by. He knew all about the art of nest building, but he had never needed to apply it until now.

Several other mated pairs eventually came to the large grove in search of a place to build their nests. Castiel had told him that angels built their nests in groups to protect against danger, but in a way Dean lamented the lack of privacy. Castiel dispelled this by assuring him that they could _go somewhere private_ any time Dean wanted. A _now, even_ was pushed through the bond along with a hint of arousal. Dean grinned and pulled his mate into a tight hug. Somehow, awkward Castiel always knew the right thing to say. 

“Dean?” Jo called to her friend, her eyes still glued to the sky as she watched pair after pair arrive and begin searching amongst sparser and sparser sequoias. Dean was immediately grateful that Castiel had brought him early. It insured the best pick. 

“Yeah?” He replied as he tried to untangle his wings from Castiel’s with some difficulty (much of it due to the reluctance on his alpha’s part to let him go). 

“Do you want to go explore? I saw the most _awesome_ river on the flight over. I think it would be great for swimming.” Jo chattered excitedly. Her wings flapped up and down in barely contained excitement. Dean nodded and grinned. He wouldn’t mind getting away from the chaos in the grove as several alphas fought for the last suitable sequoias. 

“I’ll come with you.” Castiel smiled as he stepped forward to stand by Dean. Jo groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Dude, no. Dean and I need some time to catch up. No alphas.” 

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean leaned forward to peck the seraph on the cheek. “You know it’s been forever since we got to catch up.”

Castiel sighed sympathetically, but didn’t budge. “I know, and I’m sorry. But I can’t let you wander off alone right now. Without being able to fly, there is just too much danger.”

“Danger?” Dean’s brow furrowed at his mate’s words. Jo looked equally perplexed. “This is Eden, right? What kind of danger?” 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I would just feel better if you let me accompany you. I promise to keep a respectable distance.” 

_Dean. Please. This is not negotiable._

Dean was going to protest more, and Jo seemed ready to jump in as well, but something in the emotions Castiel had sent through the bond had him hesitating. It was fierce protectiveness, love, worry on behalf of his mate… all of the emotions that Dean had come to associate with the bond normally, but there was something else too. A fearful urgency. It was fleeting, and Castiel was obviously trying to hide it so as not to spook him, but it was there anyways. It was this that had Dean nodding back dumbly, much to Jo’s chagrin. “Yeah… okay.” 

“Dean!” Jo groaned and crossed her arms. “Fine. You can come, but no hogging him.” 

“Have you told Anna yet?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at the blonde omega. Jo looked a bit sheepish as she hung her head. 

“Told me what?” Anna fluttered down next to Jo and looked her suspiciously. The latter jumped and placed her hand over her heart. 

“Geez. Were your ears burning or something?” She grumbled. 

“…What?” Anna narrowed her eyes and looked at her mate curiously. Dean couldn’t help but grin. In general, Anna was much more away of human expressions and references than Castiel, but every once in a while a reference would still throw her. 

“Dean and Jo want to leave the grove for a while. They are talking about going to the river.” Castiel immediately offered. Jo glared at him. Dean’s suspicion just grew as Anna’s confused expression morphed into one of apprehension and barely masked fear. “Don’t worry, sister, I’ve already offered to accompany them.” 

“Maybe I should go too?” She looked… anxious, but a bit relieved at Castiel’s promise to go with them. Dean was starting to get really curious. What exactly was out there that could cause such apprehension in two alpha angels? 

“I am more than capable of protecting two omegas.” Castiel sounded almost offended, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. Castiel always was a bit of a prideful angel. Anna nodded, but she still looked nervous. Castiel reached his wing out in a gesture of friendly reassurance. “Nothing is going to happen. They will play at the river and then I will bring them home.”

Anna still looked unsure, but she finally gave a hesitant nod of acquiescence. Jo let out an exaggerated breath of relief. Anna looked hurt at Jo’s obvious eagerness to get away from her, and the blonde omega was immediately at her side. “Hey…” She nudged Anna’s maroon wings with her small gold ones. “I just want to spend some time with Dean. It’s been forever. We didn’t want Castiel to go either.” 

Anna seemed to perk up slightly, and she immediately pulled Jo into a tight embrace. “Be careful, okay? Stay close to Castiel.” 

“Yes mother.” Jo muttered under her breath. The alpha laughed and reluctantly let her go. 

“When you get back though, we’re working on flying. That’s the deal okay?” Anna put her hands on her hips after releasing Jo from the circle of her arms and wings. Jo pouted but eventually agreed. 

“You can fly now?” Dean asked, awed and a bit jealous. Jo’s wings weren’t even as old as his. Jo shrugged and blushed.

“Not much, mainly just gliding near the ground.” Jo replied. Dean didn’t mention that he couldn’t even do that yet. Castiel sent a pulse of reassurance to him, and he immediately tried to shake of the gnawing sense of insecurity that had once again taken root in his chest. 

“Are you two ready?” Castiel asked them. They nodded eagerly. “It would only take a few minutes to fly, but I’m assuming you would prefer to walk?” 

“Hell yeah!” Jo cried. “That’s kinda the point. See the lay of the land and all that.” 

“Before I show you the way…” Castiel’s light voice immediately took on a much more stern tone. “You must promise me you won’t try this journey again on your own.” 

Dean and Jo looked between one another, a silent agreement passing between them, before they turned back to Castiel. “Yeah, of course Cas.” Dean responded.

“Come on Castiel, of course I won’t. You and I both know Anna would kill me. Can we go now?” Jo groaned. Castiel laughed and nodded. 

“Of course.” 

The journey to the river wasn’t long, but it was filled with wonder. Dean could hardly believe all of the fascinating flora and fauna they encountered along the way: strange birds that sang songs so enchanting that Castiel had to gently urge them on just to break the captivating spell, as well as flowers so beautiful they were forced to stop until Jo made Castiel promise they would stop there on the way back so she could pick a bouquet for Anna.

Eventually the forest of sequoias began to thin and give way to a large plain of tall grass and flowers that seemed to sprawl across the softly rolling hills endlessly. Jo was oblivious, but Dean noticed that Cas hesitated for a moment before leading them out of the grove and into the open fields. He thought he felt a small undercurrent of unease flicker through their bond, but it was so faint and brief he couldn’t be sure.

The walk to the river was brief from there. After mounting the first hill, Jo let out an excited squeal as the river finally came into view. “Finally!”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t _that_ far.” Dean rolled his eyes. “It would have been way faster if you hadn’t had to stop to gawk at everything.” 

“Oh shut it.” Jo groaned as she dipped her bare feet hesitantly into the water when they came  
upon the bank. She immediately sighed in pleasure. “The water is perfect.”

“You’re not actually thinking about swimming, are you?” Dean asked nervously. Jo gave him a strange look as she dipped the tip of one of her wings gracefully into the water and shook it so the droplets travelled across the feathers. 

“Uh, yeah? That was kinda the point.” 

Dean looked back at Castiel, who was sitting serenely on the hill and watching them idly. Apparently he had remembered his promise to give them their space. When he turned back to Jo, she was already in up to her waist in the clear water. She moaned obscenely and stretched her wings wide, then crouched down in the current so that the water ran over them. “Dean, you _have_ to try this. It feels so nice.”

“I’ll pass.” He replied as he sat near the bank and dipped his feet into the slow moving water. Jo  
rolled her eyes, then flicked some water from her wing onto him playfully. 

“You’re no fun.” 

“I can hardly balance with these things as it is.” He wiggled his wings slightly. “Drenching them with water and then trying to walk back doesn’t sound great.”

Jo crawled out of the stream and settled herself close to Dean’s side. She reached out a hesitant hand and began to straighten a few of the feathers that had been tangled and stuck out at odd angles. He relaxed into the grooming, content. Of course, knowing Jo, he should have figured out the sudden display of friendly affection was all a ploy. Before he could even process what exactly had happened, the gentleness was gone and two forceful hands had pushed him directly into the river. 

_Cas!_ his mind suddenly panicked as he felt the temperate water surround him. He was disoriented and couldn’t tell what direction was up and what was down. He flapped his wings uselessly a few times to try and propel himself upward, but they were so weighed down with water he could hardly move them at all. He felt a frantic hand grasp at his shoulder and one of his wings and hoist him up until his head finally emerged from the river. Jo looked down at him with a mix of mild concern and amusement. “Geez Dean, you weren’t kidding. You really are awkward with your wings.” 

Dean flushed in embarrassment as he realized the water they were standing in barely came up to his chest. He looked up to where Castiel was keeping his watchful vigil, and noticed that the seraph seemed to be focusing very intently on a poppy that was sprouting near him. He got the distinct feeling his alpha was trying to help preserve his dignity by not gawking at the embarrassing display.

“That was uncalled for, Jo.” He grumbled as he tried to lift one of his wings and shake the water out. They were so soaked he could hardly get them above his shoulders. 

“Hey, it was the only way to break you in. Suck it up, Winchester.” She gave him a hard slap on the back and continued to shake her head. “I swear, when did you turn into such a wimp?” 

“’M not a wimp.” He muttered to himself as he lifted his wet shirt over his head, struggling a bit to get it over his wings, and tossed it onto the shore. He quickly shimmied out of his pants and tossed them to the side as well, only his boxers remaining. It was only now he realized he had been wearing the same set of clothes since they had come here. It felt nice to get out of them. Jo raised her eyebrows. 

“Sorry, Dean. You’re not exactly my type anymore. No offense or anything.”

“Oh shut up.” He rolled his eyes. He looked back up to where Castiel was watching them, and couldn’t help but grin when he saw that his mate’s averted eyes were now locked hungrily on him. He never got tired of the fact that he could cause his normally stoic alpha to get that practically ravenous look in his eyes. 

“Ew. Gross.” Jo narrowed her eyes as she looked between Dean and Castiel. “This was why I didn’t want him to come. I knew you two would do this.” 

Dean laughed and tore his eyes away from where they were locked with Castiel’s (and subsequently felt a ripple of displeasure through their bond). Jo was attempting to glare at the other omega, but Dean could see the fondness in her eyes. She complained, but he knew she was happy for him. The fact, for once, he seemed to be getting a happy ending was something he was still trying to get used to. He kept waiting for the rug to be pulled out from underneath him at any moment. It never happened, and he knew he should just accept that maybe him and Cas were going to get their happily ever after. He just wished that Sam could be there with him. He missed his brother terribly, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave Eden to see him for quite some time. 

“Dean?” 

Dean looked up, surprised by the concerned look in Jo’s eyes. She reached a hand out and placed it gently on his arm, but this time it was meant to be genuinely comforting instead of a trick. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded, forcing a smile. “I was just thinking about Sam.”

Jo’s eyes went from hesitant concern to immediate understanding. She nodded and looked down. “I know. I miss my mom, too.” 

“Hey.” Dean hated seeing Jo look so serious. It was completely unnatural. “Ellen knows you’re safe. She’s probably pretty excited to see you again though.” 

“She told Anna she’d hunt her down if she didn’t bring me back for the holidays.” Jo’s too-serious face finally broke once more into a grin. Dean chuckled. 

“That sounds like Ellen.”

“Hm...” She lowered herself once more into the river and closed her eyes as the water ran over her wings. “I’m sure Castiel would take you to see Sam, if you asked. He probably misses him almost as much as you do. You three were always inseparable.”

Dean smiled and nodded, sneaking a quick glance over at his mate. “Yeah. I know.” 

They stood together in silence, both enjoying the gentle feel of the water and the beautiful scenery. The sun was beginning to set now, and streaks of reds, pinks and purples painted the sky. He wasn’t sure if it was just the aura of wonder and awe all of Eden seemed to exude, or if it really was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. Here, out in the open, it was much easier to see and admire than in the grove where the massive sequoias almost blocked out the sky from his vantage point on the ground. It made him all the more impatient to be able to fly, and eventually build his nest on a high enough branch to enjoy this sunset every day. 

“Dean. Jo.” 

Dean yelped and nearly fell back into the river as Jo gasped and spun around. Castiel was no longer sitting on the hill, but standing right behind them on the bank. 

“Geez, Cas.” Dean shook his head. “You’re going to kill me one of these days.” 

“I assure you that is not my intention.” He replied easily, and Dean caught an undercurrent of sarcasm. 

“Isn’t it awesome, Cas?” He sighed and reached his wing out in invitation for his mate to join him in enjoying the view. Castiel stroked Dean’s small outstretched wing affectionately with his own, but didn’t move to his side.

“It is.” The angel nodded in agreement, and almost looked guilty. “But we need to go.” 

“What? No way!” Jo shook her head vehemently. “Can’t we leave after?” 

“Sorry, but I don’t think so.” Castiel responded apologetically. Dean was confused even further when he once again felt the strange undercurrent of unease through their bond. He looked around the banks and fields slowly, wondering if the seraph had sensed something that put him on edge. He didn’t notice anything, but his senses were nowhere near as acute as Castiel’s yet. 

“Dean, can you convince your mate that five minutes won’t kill us?” Jo crossed her arms and pouted slightly, obviously not happy at the prospect of leaving in the middle of such a magnificent show. 

“Cas?” Dean asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure exactly why they needed to leave, but if Castiel really thought that was best, he trusted him to make the right call. The seraph looked from Jo’s pleading expression to Dean’s somewhat unsettled one. He sighed. 

“Alright, but only five minutes.” 

Jo seemed pleased to have some extra time to admire the beautiful view, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. The way that Cas was pressing close to them, the span of one of his wings curled around Dean protectively, made him feel uneasy. He wasn’t sure if Castiel was doing it consciously or not. Jo seemed oblivious to the alpha’s strange behavior though, and occasionally commented on how she almost wished Anna had come so she could enjoy this too. 

Castiel wasted no time in hurrying them along back toward the forest as soon as he deemed their time was up. Dean was still on edge from his mate’s strange behavior, and decided he was definitely going to talk to Castiel about it when they were alone. Jo pouted a bit when Castiel insisted that it was time to leave, but she eventually complied without too much pressure. 

He noticed that their pace was a bit quicker leaving than it had been on their way there. Castiel, ever observant, must have noticed Dean’s discomfort. He sent a pulse of reassurance through their bond and nuzzled his wings softly with his own. 

They made it back to the grove just as the sky had finished darkening and the stars were beginning to appear clearly in the sky. Anna, who must have been waiting nervously from the moment they left, immediately fluttered down from her perch high on a branch and pulled Jo against her, cocooning the omega in her wings. Jo grumbled and tried to push her off, but Anna was having none of that. 

“We should probably give them some alone time.” Dean suggested, watching the display between the pair in front of them. He could tell by the posturing of Anna’s wings that things between her and her mate were not going to stay PG for long. Castiel smiled and grasped Dean’s hand. 

“I agree.” 

Dean could feel tense excitement through their connection, and he knew that Castiel had plans for him tonight. The alpha did not disappoint. Without preamble, he scooped Dean up into his arms and took flight. Dean grasped at his shoulders for a moment, panicked, before he realized what was happening. He immediately relaxed. He knew that there was no way Castiel would drop him.

He slowly unwrapped his arms from around Castiel’s neck as the seraph landed gracefully on one of the branches and set him down gently. Dean, still holding his mate for balance, looked around slowly. When he looked down (why did he look down?), his mouth went dry at how far away the ground was. They must have been near the very top. A quick glance upward confirmed his suspicions.

“What are we doing up here, Cas?” Dean mumbled as he pressed himself closer to his mate. 

“Making good on a promise.” Castiel whispered into his ear, his voice low and suggestive. Dean reddened slightly as he remembered the conversation that the seraph was referring to. He had his doubts about how well he would be able to perform considering their current location and the mild panic it seemed to be inducing in him. Castiel kissed his forehead gently and wrapped his wings around Dean. “You’re safe. I promise.” 

Dean relaxed slightly at Castiel’s soothing words, and allowed himself a soft moan as the alpha kissed his neck gently. He reached forward blindly to grip at Castiel’s wings, and earned a pleasure filled grunt in response. 

Castiel wasted no time in helping Dean into a sitting position and positioning him so that his back was resting against the massive trunk of the sequoia. The omega flinched momentarily as Castiel pulled his hands away, and his wings immediately shot close to his body in fear. Nothing was holding him up here now except a large branch. 

“Just keep your eyes on me.” Castiel murmured gently as he helped Dean lift his arms and pulled his shirt up over his head. 

“I bet this will be a lot easier when we have a nest, huh?” Dean joked, but he was obviously still nervous. Castiel smiled and stroked his arm affectionately. 

“Much.” 

He opened his mouth to give some smart-ass retort, but Castiel unbuttoning his jeans and slowly sliding the zipper down was enough to silence him almost completely. For the first time since they had landed, he felt his arousal begin to take over his anxiety at their precarious position. His jeans were still slightly damp from when Jo had shoved him into the river earlier, but Castiel had them off in a matter of seconds. It should have concerned Dean that the seraph had gotten so good at disrobing him in such short periods of time, but he figured it was natural considering the amount of practice he had. 

Castiel made short work of his own clothing, and before long they were both completely naked. On a tree. Hundreds of feet above the ground. Dean could almost laugh at how ridiculous the entire situation was if he wasn’t so incredibly turned on right now. Castiel seemed to sense his desperation, because instead of his normal teasing, he wrapped a careful hand around his hardness. 

“C-cas…” Dean sighed and leaned his head back against the trunk, letting the slow pleasure build in him as his mate carried him to the precipice. He whined low in his throat as Castiel removed his hand, leaving him unsatisfied. His wings shook and reached for him in protest, anything to get that sensation back. 

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s wanton display. He bracketed the trembling omega with his wings, his own large primaries tickling the slickening tips of Dean’s soft under feathers, and then stroked him to completion. Dean came with a sigh, spilling himself across the alpha’s hand as he trembled. He felt himself begin to slide to the side as he relaxed, sated, but was immediately caught by Castiel’s wings.

_I have you, beloved_

Dean felt the warmth and love seep into him through the connection, and his heart ached with joy. Sometimes the sheer power of the love that Castiel held for him frightened him. He knew he couldn’t be worthy of it, but worthy or not Castiel gave it to him freely and asked for nothing in return. He had no idea how to repay such a gift, except to give his love back in equal measure. He pressed kisses against Castiel’s shoulder as he worked his alpha to completion as well. 

They held one another in the afterglow, Dean cradled in the comfort of Castiel’s massive wings. The seraph placed chaste kisses on the omega’s cheeks and forehead, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close until they were chest to chest. 

“Cas…” Dean mumbled again, drunk with pleasure and contentment. He rested his head tiredly on Castiel’s shoulder as latter continued to pepper kisses upon his freckled flesh. 

“Dean.” Castiel responded, his wings ruffling slightly so their feathers could entwine even closer. 

“’M sorry, Cas.” Dean whispered quietly, and Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion and concern. 

“Dearest… why?” 

“I can’t even fly yet.” His wings shook with self-doubt, and Castiel held them more tightly with his own to stop them from retracting back against Dean’s body. “What if I can’t ever fly? I won’t be able to build a nest.” 

“You _will_.” Castiel urged as he held his mate closer, disturbed that this was still upsetting him so much. “I swear it.”

“And if I don’t?” Dean prodded. Castiel sighed. 

“Then you don’t. It doesn’t change anything. I’ll still love you with my whole being.” Castiel replied earnestly, holding him even closer. “I guess I’ll just have to build the nest. I can’t guarantee how good it will be…” 

“Cas.” Dean was warmed by his mate’s words. Alpha angels did not build nests. That was an omega’s work. The fact that Castiel was willing to do that for him spoke volumes. He just hoped that it wouldn’t come to that. Castiel seemed certain that he would eventually fly, but Dean wasn’t so sure. His wings were still clumsy and awkward on his back. He couldn’t even glide. 

_Be at peace, my love._

Dean looked up at the stars that speckled the clear sky above them, the beautiful moonlight that filtered through the canopy and fell in rays upon his mate’s wings. This was paradise, but none of it compared to being with Castiel. He was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean opened his eyes slowly to the gentle rays of the sun and the sound of a commotion beneath them. He was still completely naked and wrapped in a cocoon of Castiel’s wings (which brought back pleasant memories from last night), but the alpha was staring at the source of the noise with confusion and mild alarm. 

“Cas?” Dean asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. His mate made a shushing noise and once again stared intently at something that was beyond Dean’s ability to see. 

“Wait here.” 

“Cas-wait!” Dean cried. It was too late though. After making sure Dean was leaning securely against the trunk, Castiel opened his wings and began to glide down from the branch and toward the disturbance. Dean grasped at the bark beneath him and felt the panic from last night once again begin to flood his system. Castiel wasn’t here to catch him. He could fall and break his neck. Or his wings (then he would definitely never fly). He may have technically been an angel now, but he wasn’t invulnerable to such things like Castiel was. His body could still be broken, and he still needed sleep and nourishment to maintain it. Sometimes he wondered if the seraph forgot that. 

He looked around the nearby sequoias and saw the frightened heads of omegas poking out to watch while their alphas went to investigate the source of the sudden noise. Dean felt even more panicked when he realized he was higher up than any of them. He was beginning to regret choosing one of the tallest trees for his future nest. 

“Dean!” 

He looked around at the familiar voice, and felt relief when he saw Jo looking up at him from the lower branches of one of the nearby sequoias. It was the one Anna had chosen the day before. 

“What’s going on?” She called to him. She sounded curious, but surprisingly calm with the whole situation. He shrugged and forced himself to lean slightly to the side so he had a clearer view. 

“I’m not sure. Cas just told me to stay here and then took off. Like I’m going anywhere.” He scoffed. “Did Anna say anything?” 

Jo shook her head, troubled. “Nah, same. She just bolted.” Jo replied, and then averted her eyes as a blush crept into her cheeks. “Um… Dean. Could you…?” 

Dean wasn’t sure what Jo was trying to hint at, but the blush on her face was not characteristic of his friend. He looked down at where she was gesturing and realized that he still didn’t have any clothes on. _Shit._

He looked around frantically for where his discarded clothing could be, and was relieved to see that it was draped neatly over a nearby branch. It took him a moment to summon the courage to extend himself sideways and pull the admittedly raggedy garments against him. He got into them as quickly as he could, but the fact he was so far above the ground and sitting in a tree made him hesitant and careful. 

“Are you decent?” He heard Jo call out, and he groaned again in embarrassment. 

“Shut up.” 

“I guess I don’t have to ask what you two were up to last night.” She teased and once again poked her head out of the thick foliage to look up at him. “Can’t even wait until you have a nest?” 

“Jo, please.” Dean grumbled. He wasn’t in the mood for teasing. The commotion had gotten much quieter, but Castiel still wasn’t back. He was worried. 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to once again lean over the side for a better view of what was going on in the center clearing. It was difficult to make anything out through the thick branches and greenery that impeded his view of the ground. He could vaguely see several angels on the ground circled around something-or someone-and chattering excitedly amongst themselves. He couldn’t make out Cas though, and he sent a pulse of concern through their bond in the hopes that he would get some kind of reassurance that his mate was alright. 

He immediately received a tendril of comfort and reassurance, along with something else… Excitement? He tried his best to decode what emotion the seraph was trying to convey to him, but the alpha was going too fast. Whatever it was, it had shocked his mate enough that for once he was the one having trouble with communication. 

It was no use, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t figure out what his mate was trying to say to him. He sighed and leaned back against the trunk, at least content in the knowledge that Castiel was safe. Now he just wanted him to come get him out of this damn tree and tell him what the hell was going on. 

He saw a flash of maroon beneath him and peeked his head to the side again just in time to see Anna picking up Jo and flying her down to the ground. Well damn. Was he going to be the only one that didn’t get to find out what was going on? 

He sent another pulse of emotion at Castiel, this one filled with frustration and hurt that he had been seemingly forgotten. Within seconds he received an apologetic wave, and not long after that he saw the familiar dark plumage of his mate rushing toward him. 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean hissed when the seraph touched down in front of him. The alpha looked apologetic as he rubbed his wing against Dean’s in a placating gesture. Dean felt his anger fizzle out, only to be replaced by a faint guilt. Castiel was obviously excited about something, and here he was getting pissed at him. That wasn’t something a good mate would do. 

Castiel seemed to sense the path Dean’s thoughts were beginning to go, and he didn’t like it. He quickly pulled the omega towards him with his wings and kissed the top of his head affectionately. Dean couldn’t help but smile. “So… What is going on down there?” 

“Would you like to see?” Castiel replied, eyes twinkling with mischief. It wasn’t a look he often saw on his mate’s face, and it had him practically dying from curiosity. He gave a quick nod, and Castiel immediately had him in his arms as he glided back down to the ground. 

They landed in the back of the large group of angels that were circled around something. Castiel flared his wings out in a display of dominance, and the angels in front of him immediately parted to make room for him and Dean. Sometimes Dean forgot that his mate was pretty much the head honcho here, especially after the war. It wasn’t like it was something Castiel flaunted. Still, it definitely came in handy. 

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand tightly as they made their way to the center, as though trying to keep him from running or something. When they finally made it to their destination, he knew why. There, in the middle of the circle of angels, was someone Dean was sure was dead. He had _seen_ him die. There was no mistaking that cocky grin though, or the lollipop he had shoved into his mouth. Gabriel. 

That alone would have been enough to shock Dean speechless, but it was the person behind Gabriel that had the omega gasping aloud and dropping his mate’s hand in shock. He looked just as Dean remembered him, the only difference being a pair of beautiful, sable colored wings sprouting from his back and assuming a nervous posture, obviously uncomfortable with all of the attention he was getting.

“Sammy?”

 

“Dean?” Sam’s eyes fell on his brother and widened for a moment, then filled with a look of utter relief. Dean was still trying to comprehend how his brother was standing in front of him, and sporting a brand new pair of wings for that matter, when he was enveloped in a tight hug. “I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead!” 

“Sam…” Dean squeezed him back tightly and closed his eyes. He had only been in Eden for a few days now, but it felt like so much longer without his brother. He finally pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and looked Sam up and down with a furrowed brow, “why the hell do you have wings? And why is Gabriel here?” 

“You and Cas were gone for _weeks_ ,” Sam chastised, completely ignoring Dean’s question, “what the hell, Dean? You promised you would keep in touch.”

“Weeks?” Dean laughed for a moment at the absurdity, but stopped when he saw the look on Sam’s face. He wasn’t joking. Dean felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder and looked back at the alpha with confusion, “Cas?” 

“Sam’s telling the truth, Dean. Time runs differently here.”

“You didn’t think that was important information?” Dean snapped. He immediately regretted it when he saw the guilty look flitter across his mate’s face. Castiel was used to the difference in the flow of time between heaven and earth. He probably didn’t even think to tell him. Still, if he had known then Sam wouldn’t have had to- actually, what exactly had Sam done? He turned his gaze once more on his brother, his eyes searching as he once again took in the brilliantly beautiful wings sprouting from Sam’s back. He only managed to tear his eyes away when he heard Gabriel make a very unsubtle throat-clearing noise. 

“Gabriel is the only reason I’m here,” Sam admitted and looked down in embarrassment before speaking again, “when I couldn’t figure out a way to reach you, I summoned him for answers.”

“How did you know he was even alive?” Dean stared at the formerly-dead archangel with slight distrust. He had died years ago, during the apocalypse. At least… he thought he had. Now that Dean thought about it, they never actually _saw_ what happened with Lucifer, but it had seemed pretty apparent that Gabriel had not come out on top in that fight. 

“I didn’t,” Sam replied, “the ritual was a general summoning; any angel could have shown up. For some reason, it called him.” 

“That’s right!” Gabriel smirked and fluttered his magnificent wings as though gloating. Dean was amazed by them. Gabriel’s vessel wasn’t very impressive to look at, but his wings were quite possibly the flashiest and most radiant he had ever seen (probably because he was an archangel). The way the light danced off of the individual feathers was truly breathtaking, and by the looks of it, Sam’s wings were expressing some of those very same characteristics. “Tweedle-dum here was a blabbering mess when he summoned me. Started spouting some nonsense about how his brother was an angel that had gone missing. I must say, I thought he was crazy at first.”

“You still think I’m crazy,” Sam grumbled, and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the familiar, fed-up face his brother now had trained on Gabriel. He had missed the face.

“True,” Gabriel replied without missing a beat. Then, for the first time in the conversation, he turned his attention to Castiel. The alpha was standing stiffly next to Dean, his wings flared not in aggression but barely contained surprise and confusion. The archangel stepped forward and clapped him hard on the shoulder as he looked between him and Dean, which caused the seraph to stumble forward slightly, “mazel-tov, brother! I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

“Gabriel,” Castiel began, obviously still uncomfortable. Dean reached out gently with one of his wings and gave his mate a comforting stroke before the seraph continued, “why have you brought Sam here? Did you…?”

“Yep, that’s the way it had to be,” Gabriel shrugged and motioned back toward the younger Winchester, “don’t worry, I gave him the short and skinny of it. He was actually pretty okay! …For the most part.” 

“Sam?” Dean looked between his younger brother and the archangel, realization finally dawning on his face. “Wait… you didn’t. You didn’t _mate_ him right?”

 

Sam looked down, guilty, and Dean felt rage grow in his chest. He turned on Gabriel, eyes narrowed, and jabbed a finger in the archangel’s chest as he spoke. “Just what the hell do you think you were doing? There’s no way he could have possibly consented to that.”

“Dean, just stop,” Sam pleaded and tried to pull his brother back. Dean shook him off and once again crowded close to Gabriel, his wings set high and wide in what he hoped was a threatening position. Gabriel raised his eyebrows as he looked between Castiel and the new omega that was currently trying to outdo him, an archangel, in a dominance display. 

“No!” Dean hissed, his wings beginning to quiver with anger. “Did he tell you this is _permanent_ , Sammy? Did he tell you that you’re now bound to him for _life_?”

“Listen, kiddo,” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as his eyes took in the challenge that Dean was obviously posing by the posture of his small wings, “you do _not_ want to mess with me, got it?” 

“Dean, please,” Castiel implored his mate, trying his best to soothe him through their connection, “hear him out. We still don’t know what happened.” 

“I know enough!” Dean’s wings flapped indignantly as he pushed aside the soothing warmth of Castiel’s grace reaching out to try and calm him. Gabriel’s features darkened, and his wings, which had previously been relaxed and at ease, were now spread out in their full glory. Their span was awe inspiring, and every gold-tipped pinion seemed to shine like its own sun. Each individual wing was more than twice as long as Dean’s entire span, and all six of them were arched high and threatening over the omega. 

Dean didn’t even know at what point he fell to his knees, his once arched wings pulled around his trembling body like a shield as he closed his eyes against the now unbearable light radiating from the archangel. He felt tears, hot and wet, streaming freely down his face. He had no idea when he had started to cry, and he still couldn’t tell if it was in fear or shame at how easily Gabriel had him cowering and sobbing on the ground like a frightened child. The light began to intensify, and he could feel a dull ache in his chest as though it were going to burn his heart out at any moment. He was so overwhelmed he hardly noticed the loud clamor of angry voices, which was followed almost immediately by a sudden relief as he felt whatever invisible force had been constricting his chest like a vice release suddenly and melt away. The light began to fade as well, but he didn’t dare open his eyes. He was vaguely aware of what sounded like Castiel and Gabriel arguing; the archangel sounded contrite but his mate sounded furious. 

Warm arms encircled him and he knew immediately it was Castiel; he could feel the seraph’s familiar wings brush gently against his own as they enveloped him protectively. From the sounds of it, the arguing voices were now that of Gabriel and his brother, but he was too exhausted to make out exactly what they were saying. Instead, he leaned his head against Castiel’s shoulder and tried to even his breathing as he felt his mate run soothing circles over the planes of his back and shoulders. He felt Castiel reach out to him hesitantly with his own grace, afraid to push too hard, but Dean latched on to the familiar warmth tightly with his own soul and refused to let go.

“Dean, hey…”

Dean flinched away when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder through the barrier of Castiel’s wings, but all of the tension left him when he realized it was Sam. Sam: the reason he had felt it necessary to challenge Gabriel in the first place. He felt a fresh wave of shame color his cheeks when he realized he couldn’t even protect his brother anymore. Here, an omega, and one that couldn’t fly at that, was practically powerless. He didn’t _want_ to submit to Gabriel, but his body and his wings seemed to have other ideas when confronted with the archangel’s power.

“Hey, kid, I’m sorry,” he heard Gabriel mumble from somewhere behind Sam, but the sound of the archangel’s voice had him pressing himself frantically against Castiel, and the seraph’s wings curled even more tightly around him.

He knew that practically the entire population of the grove had watched the spectacle, and he could hear excited whispers amongst the alphas and omegas who had observed Gabriel’s display. He felt even more embarrassment at the thought that everyone had seen how weak he was, and he burrowed his head more insistently against Castiel’s shoulder as his mates arm’s held him even closer. Earlier, all he had wanted was to get down here and see what was going on, but now he craved the privacy of the sequoia. He wanted to talk to his brother in peace, not with all of these prying eyes trained upon him, and especially not in front of Gabriel.

Cas seemed to sense his thoughts, because within moments the seraph had him hoisted up into his arms and they were ascending steadily back toward the place Dean had been longing for. It didn’t take long for them to land on the familiar branch, and Dean wanted to cry with relief. Instead, he pushed Castiel away once he was sure he wasn’t in danger of falling, and turned his face away from his alpha. 

“Dean?” The seraph’s voice was filled with gentle concern, but Dean couldn’t bear to look at him. 

“Not right now, Cas.” 

What was he supposed to say? How could he possibly explain his blatant, embarrassing submission to another alpha? Hell, he probably would have rolled over and presented for him if the archangel had said the word. The thought sickened him, but he could only imagine how Castiel must have felt, having to watch his mate submit so completely to someone else. 

“Dean, stop it.” 

The sudden, commanding tone in Castiel’s voice stunned Dean, and he momentarily forgot his resolve to avoid eye contact as he looked back at the alpha crouched protectively behind him, eyes hard and glinting. It had been a long time since he had seen that look on Castiel’s face, it was nothing like the seemingly endless look of adoration he always wore when he gazed at Dean after they became mated. 

Dean felt his wings flatten in instinctual submission as he bowed his head to Castiel, tertiaries fluffing slightly with instinctual anxiety at the possibility of having displeased his alpha. Castiel sighed and ran a gentle, yet firm hand down the length of his mate’s wing. Once he was sure he had Dean’s attention, he let his gaze soften once more. 

“You have done nothing wrong, beloved.” 

Dean felt something heavy disperse from his chest as he felt the sincerity of Castiel’s words. He wasn’t angry. The seraph pulled the omega against him once more and overlapped Dean’s wings with his own so that their feathers were entwined, a gesture of security and safety. Dean sighed at the pleasant thrumming that ran through his body at such intimate contact between them. 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean mumbled against the solid flesh of the angel’s shoulder. Castiel sighed and let his own hands rest loosely against the soft flesh of his mate’s hips. 

“Don’t be.” 

“I really hate that dickbag,” Dean continued, and his lips turned up slightly when he heard a soft chuckle from above him. If he lifted his head, he would have seen Castiel smiling down at him with fondness and delight. 

“I can’t believe he did that to Sammy, though,” Dean said. His voice had gone quiet and urgent once more, and Castiel began to move his thumb in small circles against the skin of his mate’s abdomen. 

“We don’t yet know the details of their union. We should reserve judgment until then."

 

Dean huffed with irritation, but reluctantly bowed his head in resignation. He would, grudgingly, listen to the archangel's side of the story. He lifted his head to peer up at Castiel once more, his face set with firm resolve, and said, "if I get even the slightest feeling he's taking advantage of my little brother, we're stabbing him in the face. Got it?"  
The seraph sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Ready?"  


"Yeah."  


Castiel once again scooped Dean up into the safety of his arms as they glided to the forest floor. Dean could see that there was still a large crowd of angels circling Gabriel and Sam, but those on the periphery had already started to wander off and focus on more pressing matters, such as teaching their omegas how to glide and the best way to gather materials for a nest.  


The landed some distance away, and Dean practically fell on his face in his haste to scramble out of Castiel's arms and back toward his brother. He felt a lingering tension that twinged painfully in his chest when he saw Gabriel, but forced himself to ignore it. The archangel looked even more sullen than when they had left, and Dean couldn't help but grin when he realized that Sam more than likely chewed him out for his earlier behavior.  


“Dean!” Sam called, his face brightening. His beautiful golden wings quivered with excitement as he drew his brother into a tight hug. “...Are you okay?”  


Dean nodded, at least attempted to, from where he was practically squashed against his brother’s chest. From the corner of his eye he could see Castiel approaching Gabriel, and he struggled out of Sam’s grip rush to his mate’s side. A suddenly flare of protectiveness had nestled deep in his heart, and he couldn’t help his wings from posturing aggressively as he stood at Castiel’s side.  


Gabriel raised an eyebrow as the two of them, seraph and former human, approached him. “Brother?”  


“We need to know what you did to Sam Winchester,” Castiel stated calmly, and Dean was surprised to see the flash of silver as his blade fell to his hand. Gabriel seemed just as surprised, if the posture of his wings before he was able to get them back under control was anything to go by.  


“Stop!” Sam called to them, and Dean was shocked when his brother spread a wing protectively in front of Gabriel, effectively shielding him from him and Castiel.

“What, now you’re protecting this asshole?” Dean practically screamed. Sam must have been brainwashed or something, there was no other explanation. Sam just sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t you get it Dean? He didn’t force this on me, I asked for it.”

“You… what?” Dean narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

“Like I said, he didn’t even mention mating as a possible solution. I was the one that brought that up.”

“It’s true!” Gabriel called from behind the wall of Sam’s wings. They were at least twice the size of Dean’s own, even though they were younger. Dean wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Gabriel was an archangel. immediately went quiet again. If he weren’t so pissed at the situation Dean would probably laugh. His baby brother had an archangel whipped.

The angels who had previously wandered away were back, although their omegas were missing, probably tucked safely into the trees while the disturbance unfolded. They were watching from a distance for the signs of a possible fight. Dean hoped it didn’t come to that, for Castiel’s sake, but he still wanted to stab Gabriel in the face.

“Sam.” Dean wasn’t sure what to say or do now. He hadn’t expected Sam to rush into this on the opposite side. He hadn’t expected Sam to stand against him. “What even happened?”

“So you’ll actually listen this time?” Sam growled at him, and Dean was surprised at the vitriol in his voice. He recognized the position of those wings though, it was one he had seen a thousand times on Castiel. Sam wasn’t just defending a friend, he was protecting his mate.

Dean hesitated for a moment, and stared between his brother and the archangel shielded behind his wings. Castiel seemed to sense the dilemma as well, and Dean noticed the silver blade was no longer in his mate’s grip. He reluctantly nodded and took a step back. He couldn’t make his wings behave though, and they still flared aggressively whenever he caught sight of Gabriel from beneath the feathery barrier of Sam’s wings. 

Sam seemed to be satisfied that the immediate danger had passed, and he slowly tucked his wings back behind him. Dean was impressed, his brother already had better control than he did over his new appendages. 

“Way to jump the gun, Dean,” Sam grumbled. He still sounded unhappy, but at least the threat was all but gone from his voice and posture. The last thing Dean wanted to do was fight with his brother on the day they were reunited. 

“I just want to know what the _hell_ is going on here,” Dean replied. 

“It’s like he said, I _asked_ for this, Dean.”

“I got that. What I’m wondering is what could have possibly convinced you that was a good idea?” 

Sam made a sound of exasperation and put his hands on his hips. Dean mentally prepared himself for the all-too-familiar lecture he was about to receive. Sam did not disappoint. 

“You and Cas just disappeared—“

“We did not!” Dean interjected. Sam glared at him. “We told you exactly what was going on, and said—“

“—that you would _keep in touch_ , Dean! You promised!” 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably next to Dean, and slowly lifted his eyes to meet Sam’s. “I’m afraid that is… more than likely my fault.” 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean frowned. “You didn’t tell me about the crazy time differences here.” 

“Will you two just shut up and let me talk?” Sam’s voice was beginning to take on an edge of exasperation. “I’m trying to tell you why I’m here, and why it isn’t Gabriel’s fault.” 

“You heard him!” Gabriel chirped from behind them. Dean stumbled forward in shock at the sudden change in the archangel’s position, but Castiel held his ground and met his gaze firmly. “I was just the facilitator, this whole thing was Sammy boy’s idea.” 

“Don’t. Call. Him. Sammy,” Dean shot back. Gabriel ignored him.

“So here’s how it went. I was minding my own business in the Caribbean, staying firmly _out_ of the little checkers match between Cas and good ol’ Raph, when suddenly I get a call from none other than little Sam Winchester. Naturally, I had to see what was going on,” the archangel shrugged as though his words actually explained anything at all. 

“I thought it was a general summoning ritual,” Castiel said, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. “It should not have been powerful enough to compel an archangel to appear.”

“The fact that it was performed by Lucifer’s vessel and one of the saviors of Earth? Yeah, seems like that added a little ‘oomph’, if you know what I mean,” Gabriel winked. Sam sighed. 

“None of that matters now,” Sam said. “It’s done.”

“That? That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, Sam,” Dean replied. “Cas, we can reverse this somehow, right? I mean there has got to be a way.” 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel put his hand gently on his mate’s shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. “If there is, it is beyond my knowledge.” 

“Gabriel?” Dean looked hopefully at the archangel. His playful grin was gone and for once he actually looked serious. 

“Sorry, Dean. Even if I did know a way, this is what your brother wanted,” Gabriel replied. He sounded sympathetic, but Dean couldn’t suppress the boiling anger that began to rise within him. 

“Dean, please,” Sam implored. He no longer looked angry, just sad. Dean felt the tension in his chest give way to sorrow at seeing that look on his brother’s face. “Can’t you just accept this?” 

“I’m sorry, Sammy, I can’t,” Dean choked out and he put a fist to his mouth to keep himself from speaking further. Castiel sent a pulse of love to him, but Dean ignored it and tucked his wings tightly around himself. He wanted to be left alone. 

“Come on, Sam,” Gabriel motioned for the younger Winchester to follow him as he made his way toward the sequoias. “He just needs time.” 

“Dean?” Castiel asked hesitantly after Gabriel and Sam had departed. “Do you want to go back now?” 

Dean looked at Castiel and then to the towering sequoia that was to be his new home. He shook his head and sent a flicker of irritation at the alpha. “Please, Cas, just leave me alone.” 

Dean could practically feel the hurt radiating off of his mate, but he couldn’t let his resolve crumble now. He needed to think. He needed to find a way to save his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you and Cas fighting?” 

“No… not exactly,” Dean replied lamely. Jo raised her eyebrows at him and stretched her wings wider across the grass to catch more sun. 

“Then where is he?” 

“How am I supposed to know?” Dean snapped, and he winced at how much his voice probably gave away. “It isn’t like we’re the same person. He’s allowed to do his own thing sometimes. Where’s Anna?” 

“Really?” Jo didn’t sound convinced. “Anna and I enjoy our alone time, but you and Cas have been attached at the wing since your mating.” 

“I just need some time to myself, Jo,” Dean grumbled. He knew he was copping an attitude with her for no reason, but he was still in a foul mood about Gabriel. Jo just huffed and rolled onto her stomach so she could sun the backs of her wings. 

“Then why are you bothering me? You’re in my light.” 

“What, you’re sick me?” Dean pouted. Jo cracked an eye open to glare at him. 

“I think you should apologize to Cas.” 

“Wha—why me?” 

“If you two are fighting it is obviously your fault.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“No problem,” Jo closed here eye again and sighed contentedly as she ruffled her wings slightly to better catch the warm rays. 

“Hey, do you want to go somewhere?” Dean asked suddenly. 

“Huh? Where?” 

“I don’t know— the river?”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to go alone,” Jo frowned, sitting up and looking at Dean curiously. 

“Oh come on, you really buy that? I need to get away from all of these featherbrains, I’m going to go insane.” 

“Don’t forget that you’re _one_ of those featherbrains now,” Jo chided. “Why don’t you ask Sam? He’s only been here a few days, I’m sure he would love to look around.” 

“Yeah… not on the best terms there either,” Dean looked down, embarrassed. Jo groaned and leaned back again into the soft grass. 

“Now you have Cas _and_ Sam pissed at you? Impressive, Winchester.” 

“Come on Jo, what do you say? Come with me?” Dean practically pleaded. Jo sighed and shook her head. 

“Sorry, Dean. Today’s flying practice. Anna would kill me.” 

“Oh,” he nodded in understanding. “How has that been going, anyways?” 

“Actually? Pretty well,” Jo replied. “I’ve got the hang of gliding, and I can even gain a bit of altitude by myself now.” 

“Seriously?” Dean closed his eyes and groaned. “I can still hardly glide!” 

“I wonder why,” Jo rolled her eyes. “You and Cas _never_ practice. You really should get on that, you know? The mating season will be here soon, and you need to have your nest ready.” 

“Kind of hard to do right now,” Dean replied. 

“I told you—apologize. I’m sure Castiel is off sulking and lovesick right now. It’s rather cruel, actually. I can practically see those puppy dog eyes.” 

Dean didn’t reply, just looked down and began plucking newly budding daisies out of the grass and pulling their petals off in agitation. Jo gave a low whistle and shook her head, obviously trying to suppress a laugh. Dean scowled at her. 

“Where have you even been sleeping?” Jo questioned as she watched Dean continue to vent his frustration on the defenseless flora. 

“The grass is soft,” the latter replied offhandedly. Jo sighed and shook her head. 

“You’ve been sleeping on the ground?” 

“If I slept with Cas, he would want to talk about _feelings_ and all that crap,” Dean scrunched his face with distaste. 

“So you would rather sleep in the dirt.” 

“I don’t sleep in the _dirt_ , Jo. The grass is not the dirt.” 

“Whatever. We all know you’re just a pansy when it comes to heights.” 

“What? That is not—ugh.”

They sat together in silence until Anna finally appeared with her arms full of some exotic looking fruit and fresh flowers. Jo jumped up in glee and took a particularly large, pink gourd from the redhead’s hoard. Dean felt his stomach grumble slightly, and Anna raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You want some, Dean?” Anna asked. 

“Uh, sure,” he replied casually, but couldn’t quite keep the eagerness out of his movement as he snatched something blue and bit into it. It was more flavorful than anything he had tried on Earth, which made sense considering that this was Eden. 

After he finished eating about three times as much as was probably healthy, he took his leave of Anna and Jo and wandered around the clearing a few more times. At one point he thought he saw a flash of gold in front of him, and promptly turned and began walking the other way. He hadn’t explored anything outside of the grove yet, not since his trip to the river with Jo and Castiel. He figured now was as good of a time as any. It was high noon, and there was still plenty of daylight left. 

The chattering voices of eager omegas and exasperated alphas giving their mates flying lessons began to becoming fainter as he passed the outer ring of inhabited sequoias and began walking down a small slope. He ran into Balthazar collecting fruit and had a quick exchange of playful insults before he continued on his way. 

Eventually the noises of the grove had faded completely, and he was left with the raw sounds of the forest. Exotic birds called back and forth to one another, and occasionally one would flit past and brush him with its wing. He didn’t feel like an outsider of nature here, he felt like a part of it. The creatures of Eden knew that an angel was no threat to them. It was peaceful. He continued to walk and tried to come up with names for the exotic plants and animals he stumbled upon constantly. At one point, what looked like a sky blue squirrel came right up to him and actually used his shoulder as a launch pad to propel itself to a low-hanging branch. He felt his wings quiver in delight at the trusting contact. 

After a while he looked behind, and was shocked to see that even the most massive of the sequoias was barely visible. There were no laughs or curses as omegas made clumsy attempts at flight, just silence. Dead silence, actually. It wasn’t until now he realized he was truly alone, far from the safety of the grove and the angels. 

He considered sending a wave of distress in Castiel’s direction, but forced himself not to. He wasn’t actually in any _danger_. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. Besides, if Castiel showed up now then they would have to actually _talk_. 

He pushed away his growing unease and continued down the path. He couldn’t remember what direction the river was, but some of the landmarks he passed looked almost familiar. He looked up at the sky—high noon. If he didn’t find it by the time the sun began to fall, he would go back. 

The forest seemed to be growing thinner as he walked, which left him hopeful that he was almost to the field from before. Although the sounds of wildlife were diminished, they were far from absent. He felt reassurance in every chirp and call. 

The forest did eventually give way to the rolling planes he remembered from their last trip. He looked around in awe and breathed in deeply. However, instead of the deep red poppies that speckled the fields of their previous visit, this one was adorned with a massive expanse of lavender and honeysuckle. Bluebell also dotted the mosaic before him, and its beauty was breathtaking. He almost found himself reaching out to Castiel, wanting to share his awe with his mate, before remembering better and forcing the impulse down. 

Dean was fairly sure now he was not on the same route Castiel had taken him previously. No matter though, he was still confident that he could find his way when it was time. And maybe there would be an even better river here! 

He walked through the field of tall grass and flowers, amazed that some of the stalks actually towered over him. Everything seemed to be _bigger_ in Eden, more wild. And more beautiful. He couldn’t wait until he finally learned to fly and could take in all of this wonder from the sky. 

He never did find another river, much to his chagrin. He walked until it was well past noon with no drop of water in sight. He was about to head back when another shape not far away caught his attention. It was a lone, ancient willow tree, standing gnarled and strong on the peak of a hill. Small white flowers adorned its branches, and its knobby roots twisted in and out of the ground with abandon. It was the only tree in sight, save for the small outline of forest from where he had come. 

It didn’t take him long to reach the willow, and it was even more impressive up close than it had been from a distance. He ruffled his wings slightly and situated himself at the base of the tree, sitting down and leaning his back against its aged trunk. The white flowers were hanging all around him, with the sun only managing to gleam through in small rays. Occasionally, the wind would pick up and the hanging branches would dance around him, causing the light to jump and change. It was enchanting, in its own way. He fell asleep watching it. 

Dean awoke with a start hours later, and he immediately felt dread clench in his chest when he saw that the sky had turned a soft orange and the orb of the sun was nearing the horizon. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he hadn’t slept well the last several nights ( _not because I miss him_ , he told himself, but he knew it was a lie). The warm sun and the beauty and comfort of the willow came together in what turned out to be a lethal combination. He had no hope of even getting back to the forest before dark, let alone the grove.

He froze as he heard a faint noise behind him, and spun around in a panic to face it. Nothing. Only the tall grass and the flowers. He swallowed heavily and took a few steps closer to the willow. He had to calm down. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. He was already on edge from being so far away so late. 

He had almost convinced himself to relax when he heard it again, this time much louder and much closer. He stared ahead into the expanse of greenery, but it was futile. He couldn’t tell if there was actually something there or not. Some of the grass seemed to rustle, but he knew it had to be the wind. 

“Cas!” he called out, too freaked out to even attempt to communicate silently through their bond. His heart was thudding frantically, and he repeatedly called for his mate. He tried not to think about the fact that his Alpha didn’t even know where he was, and that if something was hunting him, it would be too late by the time he found him. He hoped that whatever it was ate him whole. He didn’t want his angel to have to find a mangled corpse. 

Dean pressed his back as close to the willow as he possibly could. If he needed to defend himself, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about an attack from behind. He felt his panic give way to cold indifference—hunter’s training. If he let fear overtake him, then he had already lost. 

He braced himself against the willow for several minutes, but there was no more sign of an impending attack. He wondered if whatever it had been was toying with him. More than likely, it was waiting for him to drop his guard. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to will the small, growing orb of grace inside of him to manifest _something_. Castiel had told him that it would be quite a while before it was strong enough to manifest into an angel blade, but he figured it was better to try than to face something that actually considered eating an _angel_ with no weapon. 

Just as his breathing began to calm, and the he almost convinced himself that the creature had left him, he heard it again. It sounded somewhere between a hiss and a growl, and it was getting closer. He reached back and braced himself against the trunk of the willow, knowing that he was going to have to rely on pure physical strength to win this fight. Flying away was completely out of the question, and he suddenly deeply regretted his reluctance to practice flying. He just always figured there would be time. Now, he knew there more than likely wouldn’t be. How his heart ached for Castiel. He knew he would blame himself for not forcing the matter. 

He saw something dark and shadowy dart toward from the corner of his eyes, and he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. He expected to feel fangs tearing into his flesh, or perhaps some kind of blunt trauma to a vital area like his head or wings. What he didn’t expect was the feeling of being snatched—so roughly and quickly it knocked the air out of his lungs. He tumbled to the side, vision reeling as whatever had grabbed him held him tightly and wouldn’t let go. 

 

Dean struggled in a vain attempt to gain freedom, but his assailant’s hold was iron tight. It wasn’t until he felt quick pulse of comfort that he realized it was Castiel that had him wrapped tightly in a cocoon of strong arms and black wings.

Once he knew that it was his mate, not some creature intent on devouring him, Dean stopped trying to fight. He couldn’t see anything beyond the veil of the Alpha’s thick wings, but he clenched his arms tightly around Castiel’s shoulders and held on with all of his strength. He heard the growl/hiss get louder momentarily, and then a noise he had never heard— something ancient and feral— come from Castiel himself. It was a mighty sound, and even though Dean knew it wasn’t directed at him, he found himself shaking and pressing himself closer against his mate. 

The frightening, violent vocalizations of the creature changed immediately into yelps of pain and what sounded like fear. Through a small opening between two of Castiel’s pinion feathers, he saw something that looked like a mass of moving shadow dart quickly back into the grass—blessedly away from them. 

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Dean was still firmly held in the prison of Castiel’s wings, and after his ordeal he had no desire to be free from it. He knew that his mate was going to be pissed at him for wandering off, but he was too relieved to care. He would take whatever scolding Castiel gave him, as long as he didn’t leave. 

Dean was surprised when, instead of chewing him out, Castiel instead gripped his shoulders tightly and looked him up and down with something edging on panic in his eyes. Dean wanted to say something to reassure the alpha that he was okay, but he word died in his throat. Castiel kneeled in front of him and began running his hands quickly over Dean’s body, checking for any sign of injury. When he was satisfied the Omega had nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises from being knocked over so quicky, he forced him to turn around so he could examine his wings. 

Dean felt his cheeks burn as Castiel began running his long, sinewy fingers through his feather. His mate seemed intent on checking every single one. Occasionally he would brush an oil gland, which caused Dean to jerk instinctively with sensation, but the Alpha never paused; he just continued his quiet inspection. 

“Cas—” Dean began when his mate finally seemed satisfied that his wings were unharmed, if a bit ruffled. The stern look that the Alpha fixed him with caused him to swallow in shame and look down at the ground. He knew he had screwed up. 

It was well past dark now, and if the mood were better he would almost say it was romantic. The dark sky was perfectly clear and speckled with an endless expanse of stars. Castiel had no interest in the view though, instead he motioned silently for Dean to come closer. The latter obeyed immediately, not wanting to test him anymore. Castiel hoisted him up mechanically into his arms without a word and immediately took to the sky. 

Dean had never flown at night before, and the view was even more breathtaking. He forgot for a moment the tense air between them, and sent a tendril of awe at Castiel, wanting to share his enjoyment and wonder with his mate. He received nothing in response but stony silence—not even a single shard of acknowledgement. He gulped heavily. So that was how it was going to be. 

Eventually the grove came back into view, and Dean was amazed at how far he had wandered. It was a miracle Castiel had been able to find him so quickly. They landed lightly on a thick branch and Castiel deposited Dean gently but firmly onto the bark with his back against the trunk before moving away and sitting across from him.

 

“So, are we going to talk about this?” Dean finally asked after they had been sitting in silence and staring at each other for several minutes.

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly but didn’t say a word. Dean started to get frustrated. 

“You know what? Yeah, I fucked up okay,” Dean said, trying to keep his voice calm but failing miserably. “I just found out my brother is now mated to some _dick_ archangel that murdered me hundreds of times _for fun_. So I wanted some alone time to think, big fucking whoop. Now you’re acting like I just—“

“—Enough!” Castiel finally replied, and the tone of his voice had Dean flinching back against the trunk. “You wanted to be alone, you wanted me to give you space, and I _respected_ that, Dean! But did you think for one second there was a reason why I told you not to wander off alone? Or did you just not care?”

Dean looked down, his chest filled once again with shame. He didn’t know how to respond, so he stayed quiet. 

“I thought I was going to lose you today, Dean,” Castiel continued, and Dean was shocked to hear fear behind the anger. “When I felt your soul call out to me… You were so afraid. I was sure I would be too late.”

It hurt for Dean to hear his mate speak with such pain in his voice. He wanted to say something, anything, to comfort him; but Castiel continued before he had the chance. 

“Dean, if something happened to you, I couldn’t—“ Castiel gulped as the words died in his throat. Dean felt horrendously guilty. “I couldn’t live with it. Dean, please, don’t put yourself in danger needlessly. I need you, I cant—“

“Cas, I’m fine,” Dean reassured him. His heart ached when he saw how distraught Castiel had become in the course of their confrontation. His stony expression had melted into one of sorrow and fear, and Dean felt guilt rise within him like a tsunami. He did this. It was his fault. 

“Cas, please,” Dean whispered. He braced himself against the branch and crawled forward, then placed a gentle hand on his mate’s shoulder. “I know, I was stupid, okay? I promise I won’t do it again.” 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, the hurt in his voice evident. He hesitantly placed his hand over where Dean’s was resting on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly, almost as though needing to reassure himself that the Omega was still there. Dean could feel the unbridled love reaching out to him through their bond as Castiel pulled him close against his body and held him tightly. 

“Cas,” Dean replied softly, nudging his head against the Alpha’s shoulder and sighing with contentment. Castiel made a small noise of pleasure at Dean’s affection, and nuzzled him back playfully. Dean let out a quick huff of laughter at the ticklish feeling of Castiel’s feathers brushing lightly across his arms and sides. He barely managed to choke out a half-hearted _stop_ before Castiel had him reduced to a giggling whimpering mess. 

“You know you like it,” Castiel teased breathily into his ear, and Dean shuddered at the sudden change in tone. 

“Oh?” Dean managed to respond, leaning closer against the Alpha’s body and fluttering his wings so they rubbed obscenely against the underside of Castiel’s. He smirked when he heard his mate groan above him, and continued his coy teasing by running a handly slowly through the tertiary feathers at the base of Castiel’s wings, careful to avoid the more sensitive areas, but only barely. 

“You have yet to enter even your first season, yet you want me to take you here? Not even in a nest?” Castiel nibbled against Dean’s neck, pressing soft kisses against his jaw and trailing down to his collarbone. “You’re insatiable.” 

“That’s me,” Dean grinned, trying to seem unaffected but largely failing. Castiel’s hands were no longer holding him idly, they were roaming every inch of his body and eventually they found their way to his wings.  


“I believe I remember making you a promise when we first arrived…” Castiel muttered as his lips dragged across Dean’s chest then up his neck on the other side. The Omega could only moan wantonly as he grasped desperately at his mate’s feathers to keep his balance. Castiel smirked with satisfaction. “Do you want me here, beloved? Or would you prefer I take you down where everyone can see.” 

“Cas, please—“ Dean let out a sudden moan as the Alpha’s deft fingers found one of the small nubs in his wings that was leaking profusely. The smell of arousal and oil was thick in the air, and Castiel breathed in deeply as he lifted his soaking fingers to his mouth and sucked his mate’s sweet slick from them. Dean watched, wide-eyed, and felt his achingly hard cock give a desperate twitch at the sight. 

“Do you want to be full of me, Dean?” Castiel asked, and Dean was amazed and impressed at how collected he sounded. Well, something needed to be done about that. He immediately sought out Castiel’s own glands, and after a few rubs and soft pinches, the Alpha was just as far gone as he was. 

“Stop bragging… and start fucking,” Dean panted, giving Castiel’s oil gland another hard pinch and smiling with satisfaction at the broken moan it elicited from the seraph. The Alpha seemed to finally be getting with the picture, because before he knew what was happening, Dean found himself face-down on the branch with his ass in the air and an eager Castiel spreading his cheeks apart probing at his entrance with a long, pointy tongue. 

“C-Cas!” Dean cried out, shocked. They had done a lot, but never this. Castiel ignored him and continued to like across the tight muscle, occasionally prodding and jabbing until he managed to work the tip inside. Dean’s thighs were shaking so badly, he was sure that if the Alpha weren’t holding him up he would have collapsed by now. Slick and saliva were running down the backs of his legs in copious amounts, and all he could do was bury his head in the crook of his elbow and moan brokenly. 

Castiel continued to work him open, finally loosening his hole enough with his tongue to shove more of it inside. He curled upward with it, and Dean felt himself nearly go crazy with need. It was a miracle he hadn’t come yet. When the seraph seemed satisfied that Dean was open enough, he inserted a finger in with his tongue and continued his ministrations. Soon, a second, and then a third joined, and Dean felt like he was going to pass out with pleasure as his mate repeatedly hit something inside of him that made him see stars. 

When Castiel reluctantly drew away, Dean managed a distressed moan. He heard a surprisingly gently shushing noise from behind him, and Castiel ran a reassuring hand up and down his flank. He braced himself against the branch, waiting for the main event, but after several moments of being bereft of dick, he began to get irritated. 

“Cas?” He croaked, voice raw from his pleasured cries. “What the hell?”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered again, and Dean felt his chest clench when he heard the same hints of sorrow and fear that had laced his mate’s voice earlier. “I need to see you, please.” 

Dean didn’t respond, just sat up and forced himself to turn around despite the fact he was a quivering mess. He crawled into Castiel’s lap and lay his head gently on his shoulder, sending as much love and comfort as he could through their bond. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, kissing the top of the Omega’s head softly and holding him close. Dean could feel his hard length pressed against his belly, but he knew better than to rush this. If Cas needed to do feelings, they would do feelings. “I was so sure I lost you. I can’t explain how it felt—“

“I know Cas,” Dean hushed him, kissing his chest and nestling his head against it. “I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.” 

“Dean I… I need you,” Castiel groaned. Dean understood the multiple layers of meaning, and nodded. 

“I’m yours, Cas. You can have me.”

 

That seemed to be all the encouragement that the seraph needed, because he held Dean’s hips firmly and slowly guided him onto his cock. Dean gasped at the pleasant stretch as he slowly took more and more of Castiel’s impressive length. When he was fully seated, his gave his hips a small waggle and was pleased at the breathy sound of pleasure it elicited. 

Castiel held him there for several moments, unmoving. He seemed to just be enjoying the feeling of Dean around him and close to him. He peppered affectionate kisses against the top of the Omega’s head and rubbed his hands up and down his freckled back. Dean whined with needed and tried swiveling his hips again, trying to encourage the Alpha to move. Castiel let out a low chuckled and obliged him. 

The pace was much slower than their usual fucking, but this was not really fucking. No, as much as Dean loathed the term, this was making love. They were celebrating the fact that they both had each other, chastened by the day’s earlier scare. Castiel whispered sweet nothings against the shell of Dean’s ear, showering him with soft kisses and gentle touches, and when Dean finally came it was with a small gasp and a whisper of _I love you_ on his lips. The words seemed to drive Castiel to the edge, because before long he was following him.

Castiel reluctantly began to pull Dean off of him before his knot could swell, but Dean shook him off firmly and held on stubbornly to his mate’s shoulders. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked, dazed from his recent orgasm. Dean shook his head quickly and pressed it against Castiel. 

“I want to be close to you, Cas.” 

“It’s not yet the mating season, Dean. We shouldn’t—“

“Cas, please.” Dean whispered, still refusing to let go. Castiel swallowed heavily and nodded. 

Dean was shocked at the strange fullness that began to fill and stretch him. It was a strange sensation, though not unpleasant. Eventually the knot swelled enough to rub against that sensitive place inside of him, and he felt his cock give a renewed twitch of interest. 

“Dean…” Castiel whispered, his eyes shut and his mouth open slightly. “You—You feel so… So good.” 

“Thanks, I know,” Dean teased, savoring the feel of being as full of his mate as he could possibly be. He yawned against Castiel’s shoulder, still exhauster, and the latter let out a small hum of amusement and then shifted them so they were laying down. 

“Sleep, dearest,” Castiel murmured from behind him. Dean closed his eyes and let the warmth and contentment he felt flow freely to the seraph. His mate kissed the back of his neck and stroked his sides soothingly. The last thing Dean heard before he fell into a blissful sleep was an earnestly whispered _I love you_.


End file.
